Secrets never stay secrets forever
by Banshee girl916
Summary: Stiles and Lydia are secretly together but how long can they keep it a secret when they can't hide the lust that they have for each other. Set after season 3A. But not with 3B


A.N I apoligize in advance for how horrible my writing is but I just needed to write this and please review. This is my first fanfic so please tell me what I need to do to improve! Thanks and STYDIA! Also who watched the episode on Monday! The preview seems to be including stydia I can't wait! The bold is dioluoge

Secrets Never Stay Secrets

After the kiss in the locker room both Lydia and Stiles couldn't deny the attraction that was there. They would never admit it but soon the hormones get to them and secrets never stay secrets forever. -  
>There they were again, making out in Stile's jeep. It started after the big fight with the Darach. That night after everything had happened Lydia drove to Stiles house since she was in need of some comfort. She didn't know why she decided to go to Stiles when's she had Allison but going to Stiles is what seemed right.<br>When she arrived at his house, he was surprised to see her but let her in.  
>"Lydia what's wrong, did something happen?" Stiles asked with a concerned look on his face.<br>"Nothing I just didn't want to be alone."  
>Stiles just nodded and brought her to the couch where they watched movies all night. Lydia was the first one to wake up, looking around she didn't realize where she was until she turned to get up only to see Stiles sound asleep next to her. Once she put together what had happened she was aghast. Why did she go to stiles for comfort and why did she stay the night, she's with Adian, why not go to him. While processing all these thoughts, Stiles wakes up only to look even more shocked when he sees Lydia sitting next to him on the couch. He says good morning to her but all he can think of is how bad of a person he is. Lydia was in a bad place and he had taken advantage of her having her stay her and not driving her home.<br>That's when Lydia spoke up "I think I'm gonna go home, um I guess I'll see you soon"  
>"yeah yeah I'll see you" was all stiles said back.<br>They seemed to have avoiding each other for most of the summer, they never hung out and when there was pack meetings they wouldn't really speak. Then came Scott's pool party. They were sitting around when Stiles pulled Lydia to the side. "Can we go talk in private where the werewolves won't be able to hear us." He said with sarcasm in his voice. She nodded  
>They went up to Scott's room when stiles began to speak<p>

**_Look I really want to be friends and I feel like with what has happened it's pulling us my tether my anchor and we don't even talk to each other  
>I know it's just after everything we have been through together I just needed some time to think things through. I mean I'm suppose to be with Adian but when I didn't want to be alone I came to you.<br>We are friends Lydia you can come to me for anything you need no matter what, boyfriend or no boyfriend.  
>I know it's just-<br>After the kiss... I know I can feel the difference too._**

Not a single word was said after that. Lydia moved towards smashing their lips together. They kissed with passion and lust like they've been waiting for this their entire lives. It felt like such a short time when Stiles pulled back  
><strong><em>What are we doing, you're with Adian?<br>I'll dump him, that's not a problem, but I do think we should keep this between us for now. I'm pretty sure Adian would try to kill you knowing I left him for you.  
>Yeah that's true but how long do you think we can hid this.<br>Let's see... It'll be fun sneaking around, don't you want to sneak around with me?_**

Lydia said with a smile as she closed the distance kissing Stiles again. They continued to kiss with Stiles hands roaming Lydia's body and Lydia tugging at the hem of stiles shirt. That's when Lydia pulled back.  
>Shit how long have we been gone they are gonna wonder where we went<br>Oh my god I totally forgot yeah let's go back but um I think you should jump in the pool while i stay back for a minute because I'm sure Scott will smell me on you and vis versa  
>yeah but when you come out get in the pool to so there is no evidence.<p>

With that they kissed and Lydia left going back outside and jumping in the pool just like Stiles had instructed. About 10 minutes later Stiles came out with a tray of drinks jumping into the pool with everyone else. No one seemed to notice anything so they got away with it.  
>As summer went on they continued to meet up late at night and have the make out sessions that they lived for. When school started again it became harder to hide the fact that they were together. That's when Lydia came up with a plan. After making out, Stiles would put on a strong cologne while Lydia would put on hairspray and body mist to cover up the smell. It worked out really well.<br>As time went along it was becoming harder and harder to hide the attraction. That's when the issue occurred...

It was a regular make out session, but things were getting steamy. Lydia was kissing down Stiles neck and leaving marks. Stiles doing the same thing. When they were covering up there make out session, they covered the hickeys they were left after the make out. But they didn't realize that it wasn't covered correctly. Walking back into school Stiles went to hang out with Scott and. Lydia went to go hang out with Allison. As the school day ended, Lydia and Allison went to the mall.  
>While at Forever 21, Allison was helping zip up one of Lydia's dresses when she saw the hickey on Lydia's collarbone. As soon as Allison finished zipping up the dress she turned to Lydia and the interigation began.<p>

_**So who have you been hanging out with?  
>What are<strong>_

_**What are you taking about?  
>We'll you seem to be having fun with someone since you have a hickey!<strong>_  
>Then Lydia's face went completely red<br>**_See I was at a party and I got drunk and slept with Adian it was last Saturday. I didn't mention it because it was a mistake sleeping with him.  
>Lydia you can tell me anything, you know that right? Because last Saturday I was out with Issac and we went ice skating and believe it or not guess who we saw there. Adian.<br>I was drunk then went to his house see he wasn't at the party so yeah. Anyway what do you think about the dress ._**

Allison knew that Lydia was lying, but she didn't know why. All she knew was that she was going to get to the bottom of it.  
>At the same time Stiles and Scott were getting ready for lacrosse practice. As stiles was changing shirts Scott saw the hickey on him. He smiled as he began to speak<p>

**_So who have you been having fun with it._**  
>Stiles was confused at first then he realized what Scott was talking about and turned bright red<br>**_What are you talking about _**  
><strong><em>The hickey on your neck!<br>Ohh, you see it was late and I got thirsty so I went to get a glass of water and I fell down the stairs and hit my neck. It hurt like a bitch.  
>Hmmm, I see.<em>**  
>Scott knew stiles was lying his heart was beating so fast, he was going to get to the bottom of this.<p>

At ten that same night Lydia was knocking on Stile's door. It was movie night and she had brought popcorn and candy. She was wearing plaid pj pants and stiles lacrosse hoodie.  
>As soon as Lydia they played the movie and we're snuggling together. Not even ten minutes into the movie they were making out.. There lips collided and they kissed with lust and passion. Stiles tongue swiped across Lydia's lower lip begging to enter. Lydia opened her lips while here tongues fought for dominance . Next thing you know Lydia is straddling Stiles.<p>

Meanwhile:  
>Scott is hanging out in his room when he realizes that the project he and Stiles were doing together was due on Monday. Panicking because they haven't started it yet, he gets on his dirt bike and drives to Stiles house. When he gets there he sees Lydia's car there and wonders why. As he approaches the door he can hear what Lydia and Stiles are doing. Thinking it would be funny he walks right in. Stiles and Lydia are so caught up in their make out session that they don't even realize that Scott has walked in.<br>Scott coughs loudly and it catches their attention. Lydia jumps off of Stiles as both of them look at Scott with red faces, knowing they were going to have a lot of explaining to do.  
>But secrets never stay secrets forever...<p> 


End file.
